User talk:Kellicopter
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Suzette La Sweet page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chrismh (Talk) 16:48, March 11, 2013 Hello! Nothing exiting but hello!! also,i wont sign it,so guess who its from! its from someone who is above the rank 10th in the leader board (and no,im not ranked 9th or tenth!) Hey! you guessed its me! How did you know? acctually dont answer that question.I think i can tell youre into badge collecting too! Lalaloopsyme (talk) so,umm i only thought you were into collecting badges because you have so many XD im really into badge collecting,and tidying up the wiki? I know a lalaloopsy wiki (actually 2 ) that need tidying up.if you want to know them,its lalaloopsy buttons wiki,(which you can find the link to on my page) and welcometolalaloopsylandwiki.they were both created by aliahvenicegarcia,but i only edit on the buttons wiki.also,i have a few wikis of my own,lala-oopsie fun wiki,summer fun wiki,and moshi moshlings wiki.One last thing,i really think you should be an admin of this wiki! Lalaloopsyme (talk) 15:12, May 10, 2013 (UTC) yopire on! i mean youre on! talk! Lalaloopsyme (talk) 18:14, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Well,its 19:24 which is almost half 7 at night. its really light outside. Lalaloopsyme (talk) 18:24, May 10, 2013 (UTC) umm.. ok thanks im going too now :) i wish i could watch the lalaloopsy show,but i cant, bye know! :D:):D:) Lalaloopsyme (talk) 18:55, May 10, 2013 (UTC) hi! Lalaloopsyme (talk) 16:15, May 24, 2013 (UTC) XD I don't mind, this keeps me updated. I'm sorry I've been gone the past few days, I've been very under the weather again. Chrismh (talk) 02:04, May 29, 2013 (UTC) thats my job on this wiki complaining and entertaining Lenneh (talk) 19:15, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ive noticed that me n u usually just meet together on a page and just complain like on the create a loopsies and the confetti carnival page it makes my day tbhLenneh (talk) 19:27, June 1, 2013 (UTC) the people who roleplay are so annoying ugh they dont even try to stay in character i wouldnt mind it but they do it everywhere they dont even keep to a blog postLenneh (talk) 19:39, June 1, 2013 (UTC) every tiny thing enfuriates them the one whos rping 'evil suzette' needs to grow up a little tbh Lenneh (talk) 20:02, June 1, 2013 (UTC) i made this for you, as you like peanut so much :) Lalaloopsyme (talk) 07:42, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Elephant.png Peanut big top.png hello!Lalaloopsyme (talk) 09:08, June 15, 2013 (UTC) yeah, its fine. i made them just randomly and i knew you liked peanut! guess what! im making a soft doll of scraps stiched and sewns nlittle sister! her name is lighting stiched n sewn. i just need blue-ish felt and velcro to get started! and then i will get scraps big doll and we-lah! siblings! Lalaloopsyme (talk) 09:13, June 15, 2013 (UTC) my favourite is ummm... i dont know, probably between april, peanut , scraps, mint e or carnivale. Lalaloopsyme (talk) 09:21, June 15, 2013 (UTC) thats cool. ive pre-ordered confetti, im getting her at the end of june! Lalaloopsyme (talk) 09:26, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ok so i was looking around and omg you like ever after high?? Lenneh (talk) 16:10, June 16, 2013 (UTC) omg i love it how old even are you if youre like 9 my heart will be brokenLenneh (talk) 16:32, June 16, 2013 (UTC) it would be more awkward than it would be a problem seeing as im 12 are u 9 Lenneh (talk) 16:55, June 16, 2013 (UTC) omg tell me how old you are or ill cry n i dont mind being friends with 9 year olds but on the internet its kinda weirdLenneh (talk) 17:10, June 16, 2013 (UTC) XD yeah, it's very much new and I was instantly taken to it the moment I found out about it myself, like... I wanna say a week or so ago. At any rate, welcome to the club of people getting obsessed with new things~! Chrismh (talk) 18:57, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I sound grumpy, I know, probably cos I am, puked up 8 times yesterday and have been very weak today :( couldn't even make it out the house, just hope I can go to school tommorow, very annoyed though cos Mondays we have school swimming lessons and this week we were doing life saving and missed it :( Lalaloopsyme (talk) 18:58, June 17, 2013 (UTC) omG NO DONT LEAVE ME i dont have any logic omg :( Lenneh (talk) 21:47, June 17, 2013 (UTC) gooooodd but do u wanna know a thing omg there was a spider on my ceiling so i caught it n now i dont know what to name it hmm Lenneh (talk) 22:01, June 17, 2013 (UTC) david speckham is the best thing ive heard in my 12 year life Lenneh (talk) 22:26, June 17, 2013 (UTC) oH GOD it ran away and i thought i lost it n my two little sisters were messin in my loopsy draw and my sister picked up tuffet miss muffets pet and said LOOK ITS A SPIDER and i thought she picked up the real one and almost pooped myself Lenneh (talk) 22:38, June 17, 2013 (UTC) i hate spiders so much but i can live with house spiders and if they dont touch me tuffets spider is cute tho Lenneh (talk) 22:44, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Well honestly I like them all so far, but my favorites happen to not be major characters or anything yet. There's a pink and blue bo-peep girl who I think is adorable x3 And Kitty is really cute too. But I adore Cupid too, since I liked her original MH self... But I suppose out of the one's that have been identified as main-second characters... Maddie, or maybe Blondie. Her Legacy Day form is so cute :3 Chrismh (talk) 04:14, June 18, 2013 (UTC) omg the spider got away and like an hour ago i found it bc it was crawling all over me oh god even thinking about it gives me war flashbacks Lenneh (talk) 16:59, June 18, 2013 (UTC) i dont actually know but it keeps climbing into the same spaces n it has only 7 legs so im p sure its the same one Lenneh (talk) 17:06, June 18, 2013 (UTC) no im p sure this spider really really hates me a cricket? omg Lenneh (talk) 17:12, June 18, 2013 (UTC) maybe it can just chill with tuffets pet have you named your cricket? Lenneh (talk) 19:29, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, so far there is her, Cerise has black hair with a bit of white in it, and then Raven has dark hair but it's mostly purple. But it's safe to say, if it gains enough popularity like Monster High then it probably will have more characters made, lickety split. Chrismh (talk) 21:25, June 18, 2013 (UTC) omg bless you i love rping n getting each character perfect i try so hard with it omg thanks 4 complement frend Lenneh (talk) 15:55, June 20, 2013 (UTC) the ask blog idea was so cool the blogs are starting to lose popularity now though Lenneh (talk) 10:42, June 22, 2013 (UTC) You will be delighted! Amazon have said and confirmed that the original 8 are back! And now they are tv stars, they come a special tv themed package! Lalaloopsyme (talk) 06:59, June 23, 2013 (UTC) i have proof, heres the thing (its amazon so its definetley official) 16:56, June 26, 2013 (UTC)16:56, June 26, 2013 (UTC)16:56, June 26, 2013 (UTC)16:56, June 26, 2013 (UTC)16:56, June 26, 2013 (UTC)Lalaloopsyme (talk) Er.. Ok I was going to delete ones that were misspelled, but I don't know how! Lalaloopsyme (talk) 06:57, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Bold text[[title Insert formula here--~~~~ ---- ]]]](Suzettelasweet15 (talk) 18:41, July 3, 2013 (UTC)) um I saw what you said about edits and if you mean my Lalaloopsy anime then sorry about that Alright, Alright. I'm so sorry I will look into it by checking the activities page, if I miss anything then let me know. Chrismh (talk) 22:44, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I FINNALY GOT CONFETTI!! I also got mint e from my nana has a surprise and I also FINNALY got to open my matey which I got about two weeks ago. Lalaloopsyme (talk) 19:27, July 8, 2013 (UTC) i orederd her online (my mum did) i havent seen any in stores yet either Lalaloopsyme (talk) 16:01, July 10, 2013 (UTC) yeahLalaloopsyme (talk) 17:52, July 10, 2013 (UTC) LOL, Its so ironic the way i have almost all the dolls on your wishlis of than silly hair marina, and tippy. And i have seen marina silly hair in the store with ember there were loads of them, but i didnt get any because i have them both in normal, but tippy, no.Lalaloopsyme (talk) 15:44, July 13, 2013 (UTC) yo if you send me like a video thingy of tippy n her voice i could tell you if its a real british accent or if its just stereotypical cuz like i am british oo amazing Lenneh (talk) 17:24, July 13, 2013 (UTC) good for you! I know, its weird that confettis cat and hair are just like wow. Her cats tail is acctually quite floppy P.S You dont have to reply to this message if you dont want to.Lalaloopsyme (talk) 07:30, July 14, 2013 (UTC) ahahh nope nickjr.co.uk and we dont have the lalaloopsy cartoon here Lenneh (talk) 10:07, July 14, 2013 (UTC) it worked n i watched the whole thing it was so cute awwh n tippys accent is like the posh bit of london ( she sounds a bit like me even tho im not from london ) only a few people have that accent though so i wouldnt call it a british accent more posh bit of england accent Lenneh (talk) 12:49, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Suzzete, yes suzzete definetely, she is AMAZING in person, seriously, hair happier and cheeks are actually shiny! Lalaloopsyme (talk) 18:56, July 14, 2013 (UTC) noo i dont think its an actual british actor it just sounds like one of the 394858383847 accents we have here in britain tippys accent is the really posh bits in london in london theres like posh middle class and so trampy that rats avoid them Lenneh (talk) 21:34, July 14, 2013 (UTC) tbh my posh english accent is faker than nicki minajs booty i just it when im nervous or im talking about someone or im talking to someone new i have the chavviest accent ever haha maybe tippy should of gotten a chav accent 'maybe i just need to practise my pirouettes innit bruv' nah really though tippys va is so cute but huge shout out to peanuts va woa what a cute voice its so easy to fake a posh english accent just make yr voice high pitched and snooty and like enphasise( spelled that wrong ) all the ow sounds in words like town and around Lenneh (talk) 21:55, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Cool Lalaloopsyme (talk) 06:30, July 15, 2013 (UTC) chav is like those people who talk like this innit bruv n wear snapbacks n trackies some even wear onesies outside like no stop u look like uve just got out of bed and havent been bothered to get dressed jewels va is ok but it could be a bit better but im not really sure how it could be better? but peanuts voice is so perfectt and that lil accent is so cute Lenneh (talk) 15:47, July 15, 2013 (UTC) im not really that sure but its definetly part of the uk likee n ive never heard of bbc america? british broadcasting channel america? weird its prolly just because shes a kid but still is there an episode where pepper pots n pans gets a line or something? i love her cuz of her lil pig i love pigs omgg i have a lil shelf full of pig toys n stuff it may just be her voice but im sure peanut has a tiny little accent? i cant tell where from but im sure she does its ok frend!! i like talking to u Lenneh (talk) 19:48, July 15, 2013 (UTC) thats really weird though i?? why couldnt they call it like abc theres no loopsies close to my birthday the closest is charlotte on the 14th awwh :( wasnt there like an episode with her and like pickles?? or her with mittens?? im sure ive seen a picture somewhere i think its on mittens new box sir/wacky need to be in an episode so bad like youd think they would atleast put sir in one even in the bg he was like the first boy Lenneh (talk) 20:57, July 16, 2013 (UTC) ooh i see do you have the channel dave? that shows like american stuff like man v food and all that stuff isnt that she short webisode? oh wait no that was apple pickle pie it would be cool if alice and misty interacted like they prolly both know card tricks and alice should know a tiny bit of magic or atleast have the ability to shrink or grow when she eats things cuz that would be hella cool n like misty and alice would b best of frend bc of it yeah Lenneh (talk) 15:46, July 17, 2013 (UTC) yeahh i love mvf and im sure hes won tons of times?? idk maybe im just catching them at the episode where he wins hes had to stop it though like because of his health? thats what ive heard and im not surprised wacky and suzette is such a cute idea maybe like dyna and pix e? like pix e really wants to fly so sometimes dyna picks her up n flies her around yeah that would be cute i would like some cannon interaction between peter n pix e cuz idk i have a lil headcannon that he crushes on her big time n dont know how to tell her its like my only straight lalaloopsy ship oops i hardly have any straight ships its a bit bad to be honest Lenneh (talk) 22:01, July 17, 2013 (UTC) omg i didnt realize they were like 8 bc i always make up lil stories in my head and theyre like way older d o n t ask what the stories are about because im a dirty minded little so and so it would be so cool to have like the shop minis together in an episode theyre all so cute like there could be an episode about them like theres a bake off n they all get really competetive n then start falling out bc of it but then like someone judges it and they all win n they realize that like they shouldnt let competition get in the way of friendship i should be making plots for these cartoons im good at this i couldnt eat it ughh before he had like 5 pounds of seafood like no thank Lenneh (talk) 19:49, July 18, 2013 (UTC) hello frend!! ive missed u i watch it constantly with my dad so ive seen tons of them and i think i would die if i ever tried to eat them oh dear except from this icecream one it was like octopus? themed like 8 flavors 8 different sauces n like an octopus drawn on the top in sauce no i dont! the only things i write is like joke stuff for the walking dead and i cant post them here cuz theyre uh not very appropriate ahah im good at making ocs tho n giving them all detailed backstories so i guess i would be ok at fanfiction maybe i should give it a try! ive read like 1 and it was terrible oh dear Lenneh (talk) 23:22, July 27, 2013 (UTC) o h god dont call me adorable i will blush like a tomato i always act so shy when im called cute like especially when its coming from a dear friend like you noo i dont watch it i just play the game like ( i dont reccomend it unless you like your heart broken ::(( ) n theyre not gorey theyre kinda uhh x rated not in detail like but its still kinda bad i might start writing lalaloopsy au fics cuz like the characters are easy to write and with little personality so you can make enough for yourself like?? i didnt know you wrote! can you show me some of your fics maybe? i cant stand to read fics with bad grammar though its just like yo theres spellcheck im not that funny omg blushu,, i might just start like exploring the friendships of a few lalaloopsies cuz like its fun knowing more about their friendships cuz like theyre so cute?? all of the lalaloopsys like relate to eachother somehow or another n?? i forgot where i was going with this Lenneh (talk) 23:49, July 27, 2013 (UTC) yeah i like the word frend cuz everytime i see friend i just read it as fry-end and that is not very frendly do you like sad fics cuz i just wrote one about matey and marina its au tho i would really love to read your stories! i bet theyre gr8 mine fixes grammar mistakes on word? it underlines them in a lil green squiggle nooo my avatar is doug from the walking dead does he look like daniel radcliffe? i dont think he does idk do you wanna read my lil ficlet tho?? kinda proud of it as a first attempt idk Lenneh (talk) 00:33, July 28, 2013 (UTC) i tend to read just bad fics n fics of my favorite characters i ignore the lil squggles too cuz i always write with bad grammar when im doin a joke fic you silly goose! i thought daniel was like black/dark brown haired?? must b wrong i would love to read your story when its finished! heres mine its an au where marinas n mateys mom n dad got killed in a boating accident Life was definitely different since the accident. It changed her life and turned her best friend, the sea , against her. She remembered the times when she took her small brother out fishing. She couldn't even think of letting her infant brother near the sea now. He was her pride and joy, the only thing that had gotten her through the worst moments in her life. All of his funny ways and his catching smile had helped to lift her out of her grief. She pulled the boy onto her lap and hugged him hard. He was all she had now. Lenneh (talk) 01:05, July 28, 2013 (UTC) fjghjugdfg thank youu omg yeah i have a second part somewhere lemmie find it A month passed since the accident and Marina had started to feel lost without the sea. It had took her parents but it was like a second home to her. Whenever she was sad the sea used to be there to comfort her but now it seemed to hiss insults with every splash. She missed the sea. She had to rebuild the friendship she had with the shimmering blue water. It took her all her confidence to walk up to the shore. Matey wasn't with her. She couldnt let him see her running away from the water. It was too shameful. No, she had to do this alone. The sea was hissing insults at her again. "You cant do this. You're too weak." Marina listened to the sea and her lack of confidence rooted her to the ground. The sea seemed to form Matey struggling, gasping for air and almost drowning. Her instincts kicked in and she was running into the sea to save 'Matey'. She felt the cold waves of the sea and stopped again. She did it. Lenneh (talk) 22:30, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ahahah its fine i act really dumb but im not dumb you feel well i dont think i am thank u frend! i dont have the patience for long fics maybe in the future or the apocolypse whatever comes first im glad you liked it! mayb ill write some happier fics maaaaybe Lenneh (talk) 22:49, July 29, 2013 (UTC) my girlfriend thinks there should be a comma in like the first line of the second part shes wrong right? shes dumb suspicious? theres nothing suspicious about me no i didnt know i had it in me myself! Lenneh (talk) 15:07, July 30, 2013 (UTC) oh! i guess i owe her an apology then i feel really dumb now because ive been arguing with her for ages about that comma and side fringes but thats another story it is it is i feel sorry for people who have to learn english n it isnt their first language Lenneh (talk) 17:55, July 30, 2013 (UTC) i have a side fringe i drew one of her favorite characters like with a full on sidefringe but according to her he only has a little one and she wont drop it truee truue you learn all these rules that are like i before e except after c and there are so many words with the e before the i yeah chinese n japanese r mad difficult Lenneh (talk) 18:14, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi! It's LalaloopsyESB I can't believe ur actually ranked #3 on the wiki did you know that? I wish I was in the top 5 but oh well I'm in the top 40! XD Who was your first full size lalaloopsy? Mine was Bea Spells-A-Lot, I chose her because of her personality and blue eyes. I don't get why people say she's creepy-that's sorta rude, it's like saying 'Urgh, you're creepy,' to a smart person with red hair and blue eyes! LalaloopsyESB (talk) 06:55, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh! Thanks! Sorry I didn't reply, I'm on my holiday right now but don't worry your not bothering me. :) lalaloopsyme who is like ya now epic at miecraft..... (talk) 09:51, August 2, 2013 (UTC) i have one but i dont collect them eah dolls arnt in england yet but i would say no its hard getting the watermelon dress on venus and eah are like chubbier than mh Lenneh (talk) 10:48, August 2, 2013 (UTC) dont get a la dee da doll horrible horrible quality my dee has some weird glue in her hair and its not needed at all her shoes dont stay on for 5 seconds she doesnt sit up and her arms have limited articulation shes not even that cute i got her for like 13 pound tho so its ok Lenneh (talk) 21:09, August 2, 2013 (UTC) they have full articulation in their legs though i dont really play with them but their limited movement in the arms make it so hard for dee to hold her lil dolly venus holds pix e perfectly tho if youre going to buy a doll thats cute has good articulation and is cheap get a budget monster high doll unless you already have a few monster high? la dee da doll eyes are so large it would be hard to make their shoes bigger than them they look like aliens in profile Lenneh (talk) 21:33, August 2, 2013 (UTC) true true they would have troll feet though how about focusing on shoes that actually fit on their tiny feet if youre getting a mh watch out for wonky eyes and basic rochelle might have tons of glue in her hair that might put you off but mh dolls are rlly cool u should get 1 mayb Lenneh (talk) 22:35, August 2, 2013 (UTC) if youre getting one online try and get a good condition one from ebay so you can actually see the faceup n stuff i only have basic venus! my dad got me her so shes really special to me and my favorite is venus too i love her colors and her hair you dont understand how long ive been asking my mom if i can get my hair half shaved i used to have a gloom beach draculaura and a skull shores ghoulia but theyre all ruined cuz i had them when i was like 10 n i played with them a lot Lenneh (talk) 22:54, August 2, 2013 (UTC) yeah! i like hunter too hes precious and theres a backgrounder with half shaved curly hair and hes adorable omg i cant wait untill the ashlynn/hunter 2pack comes to england couldnt care less about ashlynn but i really want hunter yeah i want my hair short n shaved like rihannas venus hasnt split at all n my little sister has ragged her about somerhin feirce Lenneh (talk) 23:34, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ashlynns pretty but im sort of worried about the glue/box hair situation hopefully hunter wont have glue in his hair to keep it all straight n stuff i wonder whos son the backgrounder is? he needs a nickname we should give him a nickname it is our duty there used to be this boy in my primary n he always had cool patterns shaved into his hair stars n stuff Lenneh (talk) 00:16, August 3, 2013 (UTC) yeah but it would ruin ashlynns pretty hairstyle yeah it did seem a bit long but i dont really mind dexters totally a hipster anyway so we cant have that rigby is cool are there any raccoons in fairytails? maybe curly no contact lense has a racoon tail i would totes get twist e shaved into my hair no i would prolly get like patterns n stuff Lenneh (talk) 01:15, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I literraly got back about 5 minutes ago lol. I went somewhere nice, not abroad, but cool. I went to Dorset, Haven Rockley Holiday Park. Its well cool, loads iof pools and slides, resurants and an arcade and theres loads of beaches around! its near Bornemouth. I got sunburnt lol. Wjats your hobby? mines kickboarding, there was loads of waves luckily! (and yes, i fell under water quite a bit,) Then the best part was i went to the wayer park called splashdown, with loads of rides. I went on velocity, the screamer, missisippi drifter, dragons liar,and red roller river. I wantd to go on all of them, but i couldnt cos i wanted to go to toys r us and my nan made an offer to go. I you want more detail about there they do have a website but its not deatailed when your in it but it has length, height, and scream factor. lalaloopsyme who is like ya now epic at minecraft... (talk) 12:45, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ps. talking about toys r us, i bought the littles fashion pack play clothes and i just put it on my sprinkle! just jump into a vat of red ink perfect twist e cosplay i just found a story called the pussycat and the racoon never heard of it before though maddie has curly hair! or maybe its just frizzy Lenneh (talk) 18:31, August 3, 2013 (UTC) yeah it does like look at her legacy day outfit http://fc05.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2013/156/5/c/madeline_hatter_by_maza4040-d67x76p.png her hair is so perfectly curled n stuff into that hairstyle and i have curly hair n my hair is never perfect when i knock about outside n the wind blows my hair i look like mint es sasquatch Lenneh (talk) 18:48, August 3, 2013 (UTC) maybe shes wearing a wig shes goin bald like her good ol dad curly hair is more of a curse than a blessing trust me omg that made me laugh so hard the picture oh god he looks like he has two mountains on his head Lenneh (talk) 19:11, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Cool, thanks! I love the beach as well like its so fun. One time I was gradually going along and then a massive wave to ,e under! Lol. I didn't mind it, my nan was at the top and I said to my grandad I wander want nanas gonna think lol. lalaloopsyme who is like ya now epic at minecraft... (talk) 19:24, August 3, 2013 (UTC) the mt everest look i dont think ill love my hair anytime soon i want to either have half of it shaved off or all of it shaved off im not laughing at your dreams when i was like 10 i wanted to braid my eyelashes a little bit of me now still wants to try and do that Lenneh (talk) 19:30, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ooh i see no my eyelashes arnt that long i wonder how braided eyelashes would look you would need like tweezers to braid them omg Lenneh (talk) 22:25, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Stop Can you please stop editing the articals I edit? Its getting really annoying. Are you trying to bug me anyways? Please stop. Lalaloopsy406 (talk) 11:43, August 14, 2013 (UTC)Lalaloopsy406Lalaloopsy406 (talk) 11:43, August 14, 2013 (UTC) oh dear lord dont try to explain yourself to her everyone who doesnt agree with her is a bully and mean she makes me laugh cuz she says im a bully and according to what she typed im not a bully oh well Lenneh (talk) 18:58, August 14, 2013 (UTC) hh mayb i dont have patience for anyone so i kinda just snapped at them a lot on your blog w h o o p s Lenneh (talk) 19:13, August 14, 2013 (UTC) yeah i need to learn self control im actually worse like outside of this wiki dear lord thats actually my nice arguing (dont know how to spell that whoops) yeah u r frend i stick up 4 frend have i started u saying frend omg Lenneh (talk) 19:39, August 14, 2013 (UTC) I see what you were saying. I didn't feel that welcome. I thought this place seemed like it didn't have any bullies. I get bullied a lot in school. My friends had a club and I joined it and then 2 months later... they ditched me. Then I hung out with this other group and then they started bullying me for no reason. So I try not to hang out with them and I hide from them. And then I made some new friends and a couple of days from that day... they started to bully me. Now I am only left with my 2 best friends at school. My ultra bestest friend is a 1st grader. Well 2nd until school starts. And my other friend who is my best friend is going to be in 4th grade. And at recess I play by my self. no not rly i get into tonnes of arguements because i am a terrible terrible person o well ye thats gud idea it seems to work well 4 u too Lenneh (talk) 20:10, August 14, 2013 (UTC)